disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasyland
:This is an article about a themed land at Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Park (Paris), and Hong Kong Disneyland. Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. In the words of Walt Disney: "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." Disneyland Fantasyland is one of the themed lands at Disneyland Park. Fantasyland at the original Disneyland features a central courtyard dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sits a sword in an anvil; several times each day a costumed Merlin helps a child pull the sword from it. Walt Disney said, "What youngster has not dreamed of flying with Peter Pan over moonlit London, or tumbling into Alice's nonsensical Wonderland? In Fantasyland, these classic stories of everyone's youth have become realities for youngsters - of all ages - to participate in." In 1983, Fantasyland received a major facelift (dubbed "New Fantasyland")Post card showing "New Fantasyland" http://www.perrific.com/disney/cards/card29.html and the attraction facades changed from a Renaissance motif to a fantasy mock up of a Bavarian village. Fantasyland's main entrance is through Sleeping Beauty Castle. The entrance also contains a separate walk through attraction that opened in 1957 but was closed from 2001-2008 for security concerns after the September 11, 2001 attacks. The new attraction re-opened in May of 2008. The plaque in the castle courtyard marks the spot where the Disneyland Time Capsule is buried. Sealed on the 40th anniversery of the park, it contains different things from Disney parks history. It is schedualed to open in the year 2035, 40 more years after it was first sealed. The "Fantasy in the Sky Fireworks" show was introduced in 1956, but Tinkerbell's first flight wasn't until 1961. The first Tinkerbell was Tiny Kline, former circus aerialist. Dedication "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."- Walt Disney Attractions * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Snow White Grotto * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Casey Jr. Circus Train * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Alice in Wonderland * Mad Tea Party * Peter Pan's Flight * Sleeping Beauty Castle * King Arthur Carrousel * Pixie Hollow * Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique * Disney Princess Fantasy Faire * It's a Small World * Matterhorn Bobsleds * Storybook Land Canal Boats Restaurants *Village Haus Restaurant *Enchanted Cottage, Sweets and Treats Shopping *The Mad Hatter *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Le Petit Chalet *Fantasy Faire Gifts *The Castle Heraldry Shop The Magic Kingdom Fantasyland at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort has ten main attractions. Cinderella Castle contains a mosaic depicting the story of Cinderella, and features Cinderella's Royal Table restaurant. In September 2009, it was announced at the D23 Expo that Fantasyland would be expanded to incorporate Disney Princess and Disney Fairies characters, along with a larger 3 ring circus-themed Dumbo area. The new area will be called Fantasyland Forest. The expansion will require Mickey's Toontown Fair to be demolished, with Mickey and Minnie's houses relocated elsewhere in the park. Pictures of a model of the expansion have began leaking to the Internet. The model includes a different set-up for some attractions than the original blueprints showed. It also include the addition of a new attraction, a mad tea party style attraction based on the Cheese character from the Tinker Bell movies. http://www.wdwnewstoday.com/archives/4936 Attractions * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Snow White Grotto * Dumbo's Flying Circus (Relocating/Reopening in 2012) * Cinderella Castle * Cinderella's Golden Carrousel * Cinderella's Chateau (Opening in 2012) * Mad Tea Party * Peter Pan's Flight * Sleeping Beauty's Cottage (Opening in 2012) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Playful Spot * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Adventure (Opening in 2012) * Ariel's Grotto * Storytime with Belle * The Beast's Castle (Opening in 2012) * Pixie Hollow (Opening in 2013) * Mickey's PhilharMagic * It's a Small World Restaurants * Pinocchio Village Haus * Cinderella's Royal Table * Be Our Guest Restaurant (Opening in 2012) * Gaston's Tavern (Opening in 2012) * Enchanted Grove * Friars Nook Shopping * Seven Dwarf's Mine * Cinderella's Royal Table * Tinker Bell's Treasures * Pooh's Thotful Shop * Sir Mickey * Fantasy Faire Former Attractions * Mickey Mouse Revue * Magic Journeys * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Skyway * Legend of the Lion King Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland has two original attractions among the usual dark rides: the Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour, which features Disney villains including the Horned King from The Black Cauldron and Pooh's Hunny Hunt, which uses a trackless ride system. Attractions * Snow White's Adventures * Snow White Grotto * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Cinderella Castle * Castle Carrousel * Cinderella’s Fairy Tale Hall (Opening in 2011) * Alice's Tea Party * Peter Pan's Flight * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * It's a Small World * Mickey's PhilharMagic (Opening in 2011) * Haunted Mansion Restaurants *Queen of Hearts Banquet hall *Captain Hook's Galley *Troubadour Tavern *Cleo's *Village Pastry Shopping *Fantasy Gifts *The AristoCats *The Glass Slipper *Baby Mine *Pleasure Island Candies *Stromboli's Wagon *Pooh Corner Former Attractions *Mickey Mouse Revue *Skyway *Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour Disneyland Park (Paris) The fourth Fantasyland to open was in France, at the Euro Disneyland theme park (now called Disneyland Park). Themed around a fairy tale village, this specifically notes the European origin of many classic Disney film's source material. A unique attraction for the park was 'Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin'. It is a ferris wheel based on Walt Disney's original animated film, The Old Mill. The concept was originally projected for Disneyland in 1954, but was discarded then, only to be reconsidered and built at Disneyland Park more than 35 years later. The ride is now retired, but still standing. Attractions * Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains - (Snow White's Scary Adventures) * Les Voyages de Pinocchio - (Pinocchio's Daring Jounrey) * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Casey Jr. - Le Petit Train du Cirque - (Casey Jr. Circus Train) * Mad Hatter's Tea Cups * Alice's Curious Labyrinth * Peter Pan's Flight * Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant - (Sleeping Beauty's Castle) * Le Gallerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant - (Sleeping Beauty's Gallery) * La Tanière du Dragon - (the Dragon's Lair) * Le Pays de Contes de Fées - (Story Book Land Canal Boats) * Le Carrousel de Lancelot - (Lancelot's Carousel) * It's a Small World * Disneyland Railroad Fantasyland Station * Fantasy Festival Stage * Le Théâtre du Chateau - (Royal Castle Stage) Restaurants * The Old Mill * Auberge de Cendrillon * Au Chalet de la Marionnette * Pizzeria Bella Notte * Toad hall Restaurant * Fantasia Gelati * March Hare Refreshments * L'Arbre Enchanté Shopping * La Boutique du Chateau * Merlin l'Enchanteur * La Chaumière des Sept Nains * La Confiserie des Trois Fées * La Ménagerie de Royaume * La Bottega di Geppetto * Sir Mickey's Boutique * La Petite Maison des Jouets Former Attractions * Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin (The Old Mill Ferris Wheel) Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland features Sleeping Beauty Castle, as well as the Fantasy Gardens where costumed Disney characters can be met. Attractions * Snow White Grotto * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Cinderella Carousel * Mad Hatter Tea Cups * Sleeping Beauty Castle * Sword in the Stone * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Fantasy Gardens * Mickey's PhilharMagic * The Golden Mickeys * It's a Small World * Fantasyland Train Station * Court of Miracles Sideshow Restaurants *Royal Banquet Hall *Clopin's Festival of Foods *Quick Bites Shopping *Pooh's Corner *Merlin's Treasures *Storybook Shoppe References Category:Disney themed area Category:Disneyland Park Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland